


Face Paint

by Animelover660



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Childish Clear, Clear is an awesome warrior, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Using makeup incorrectly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animelover660/pseuds/Animelover660
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clear gets into trouble by Aoba for gettin messy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face Paint

**Third Person POV**

"Clear! Clear, come out of the bathroom! You look fine!" Aoba shouted through the door to his new lover.

He heard clattering from the other side of the door.

"No Master! I'm not done with my face paint!" He replied worriedly.

Aoba sighed and sat down next to the door, leaning his back against the wall.

"Cleeeeaaaarrr... I gotta piss..." The shorter boy wined loudly to the pale robot.

The bathroom door quickly slammed open, the taller boy stepping out and facing his blue headed lover. The shorter of the two gasped, his face a mix of shock and agitation. The unrecognizable Clear staring down at Aoba who was still in his sitting position. After he got over the shock he quickly stood, frowning deeply at his companion.

"Clear! What are you wearing?!" He exclaimed, irritated that the other male had gotten into his grandmothers makeup stash, yet again.

"Face paint! Warrior!"

"Not a warrior Clear!" He said, eyebrow twitching in agitation. He wasn't only agitated, but also greatly exhausted. The previous night Clear had said _'hello'_ to everything and everyone that passed his house. And once he finally managed to sleep the poor boy fell onto his balcony with a loud thud and a whine of pain following only seconds after. No sleep was given to Aoba that night.

"B-But, Master!" He yelled with tears gathering in his pink eyes.

The amber eyed boy sighed again, pouting slightly.

"You already act like a warrior in the bedroom, so calm your robo nuts..." He said quietly, though the white haired male still heard him and smiled slightly.

He went over to Clear and grabbed his wrist gently, slowly taking him back into the bathroom to clean him up. He took a wash cloth from the sink and wet it with warm water. The blue haired man starts washing the ponds of women's makeup off the boys face; which only caused it to smear across his face since there was so much. Red lipstick, black eyeliner and mascara mixed together, looking more like watercolor paint than makeup from running the cloth on his skin.

"Uhhh..." Aoba stared at his friend/lover.

"Master?" Clears innocent voice rang out in the silent bathroom.

The blue-headed man thought for a moment about what to do. He stood up and started walking out of the bathroom, stopping in the doorway to look back.

"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it later."

**-2 Days Later-**

"Hey Clear! Come here for a second!"

When the adult turned and looked at the robot all that was heard was a high-pitched squeal of terror that Aoba would deny came out of his mouth later. 

"What the hell happened to your face!?" The boy squeaked.

"WARRIOR!"


End file.
